


【果珍】半透蓝-20

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【果珍】半透蓝-20

二十.

“...嗯...呀！”

狼少年像孩子般磨牙齿的吮吻让恋人潮而绵的周身情欲增添了异常刺激的一抹疼。

胸一个劲被揉捏着亲亲咬咬的，金硕珍不习惯得喘着，边喘边夹紧了腿。他不知道乳尖带来的感觉怎么会越来越强烈，疼过后流下的泪水都散着腾腾热气。

但田柾国很明显不是单纯为他的泪水才费了心思折磨，而是产生了别样的迷恋，对那青涩却具有性吸引力的特征，对软白上被吻肿的粉。

“...不要小月亮喂宝宝，以后只能给我喝。”

埋头苦干的少年忘情的舔咬着恋人越来越红的乳尖，他用舌尖抵着乳尖上细小的孔，幻想着可以裹出腥甜的奶液，所以他尽心尽力的吸，也不管金硕珍哭喘着推他。

“...够了，没有奶...出不来的...”

快感越发复杂，被咬着上面磨着下面，金硕珍只知道自己的裤子很快就湿得不能看了，孕期本来就湿得容易，他连偶尔接吻深入些都会觉得内里有些润潮，何况现在被用心良苦的玩弄着。

奶怎么会有啊，金硕珍不太信，他只是觉得少年把自己本胀痛的胸揉得更痛了，痛得麻酥酥的，先是一点点扩散在乳尖四周，后来又随着那人粗暴的牙齿舌尖散到了全身。

敏感得出奇，下面也难受得出奇，他受不得这样不上不下的了，使劲去推田柾国，可对方沉迷得要命，执着得要吸出奶。

“有的，多吸吸就会有的...粉粉红红的好漂亮...哎呦！”

还咬着乳尖的田柾国感觉头上被敲了一下，抬起头才看到脸早就涨通红的金硕珍，此刻眼里布满艳丽的委屈愤慨，肉肉的嘴唇也不再是索吻的状态，而是颤颤得微张着。

“...坏耳朵！”

金硕珍生气了，推开田柾国就要把衣服扯下来，结果才碰到红肿的乳尖就疼得嘶了一声。他是让田柾国帮他，可田柾国根本就是添乱的，根本就有种玩胸玩一天的架势和冲劲。

又讨厌又坏。

“啊，我坏我坏，不要走，弄痛小月亮了，我亲亲它好不好？”

说到力气，狼少年可以轻而易举的把金硕珍整个抱回来，还能保证温柔，实在是臂力非同一般。

他疼惜得帮金硕珍把衣服再揭起，不再狠狠的啃咬，而是用舌尖轻轻抚慰两处肿起的乳尖，随着金硕珍渐渐闭上眼睛轻声呻吟，他知道金硕珍这是舒服起来了。

“...你还吸...唔...”

听到舌头那一声偷偷的吸吮水声，金硕珍又嘟囔着抱怨，可这次他的抱怨声甜度爆表了，田柾国耳朵灵，顺着这甜度就将手指钻进对方宽松的裤子。

下面早已泛滥成灾，田柾国的手指才碰到滑腻的边，就迫不及待揉捏了起来，甚至有些捏不住，因为太湿了。

金硕珍喘得更厉害，唇无力的贴着少年的脖颈蹭，时不时伸出舌尖舔一下少年微微汗湿的皮肤。

这样若有似无的挑逗只会让对方更兴奋，揉着蕊珠的手用力捏了下，瞬间掌心被缝隙深处喷出的液体彻底打湿，而金硕珍早已无力的瘫软下来，来不及收回的舌尖被田柾国含进口中。

“不往深里插，我轻轻的。”

田柾国哄着被舒爽感烤化了的小孕夫，把他稳稳放在床上，以从身后抱出的姿势缓缓将勃发的性器抵了进去，狰狞粗黑的一根与湿润至极的红形成视觉的刺激。

起先，金硕珍还能咬着唇用鼻尖发出软绵绵的闷哼，这个姿势的确不会插得太深，快感的频率他还受得来，可渐渐的，呼吸声就开始不对劲。因为那捣乱的阴茎总是狠狠磨弄蒂尖，一凿进去绝对会磨出汁水，如此反复，金硕珍的唇就闭不住了。

“...啊...别这么蹭...我..我..”

什么不往深里去，这样“浅浅”的才更可怕，脚尖都被操红了的金硕珍睁开眼，一滴水珠滑下眼角，然后白嫩的脸颊就被身后虎视眈眈的人以手攥住，扳过去接吻，唇含着唇，舌尖缠着舌尖。

在色心上头的少年眼里，恋人浑身都充斥着蓬勃靡丽的肉欲，胸渐渐鼓起，乳尖像花蕾般美。腿越来越会夹着那处缝隙，欲盖弥彰的羞涩着，以为能藏起那处能让两人都快乐的地方。

实则这样夹腿只会让阴茎侵入得更深，更能带来快乐。

现在的金硕珍，像个清纯的处子，又像个放荡的情人。

连哭声都能稳稳的勾引人，只要哽了那一下，田柾国就听得心里又疼，下面又更硬。

他知道，他可以抱着金硕珍操他一整天，整日整夜，吸他乳口里即将涌出的奶液，吻他逞强肉软的唇，插他红嫩湿到淌水的缝隙。

“好爱你，该怎么办？...怎么办呐...”

一下顶深了些，田柾国咬着金硕珍的耳朵喃喃得倾诉着情热的心，他干脆用有力的手去攥住金硕珍敏感的大腿内侧，不停抚摸着那片沾满了情液的皮肤，他这么一掰，金硕珍几乎立刻又喷了一次。

“...不要了...我没得..没得射了，好难受..”

跟着潮喷射出两次的金硕珍感觉再玩自己怕是要昏过去，他用手去寻田柾国的性器，起了幼稚心思，他要把那根东西推出去。

才摸到缓缓打桩的连和处，他的手指就不小心触到自己被操到全暴露在空气中的花蒂，舒服，痛，麻酥，接二连三，换上田柾国的手指。

“可是这还好湿，你摸，是不是？还咬我的手指，软乎乎的。”

床上说这种羞死人的话，田柾国真是很厉害的，金硕珍瞬间耳朵都更热了，下面果然又被揉得涌出黏湿，而田柾国的手指也早就运作起来，让金硕珍忘记了初衷。

就这样来回插着，田柾国感受到怀中人的变化，操弄到后来，金硕珍整个都像只被春潮勾弄又抚慰的小动物，或许是因为怀孕，他不再试图紧缩自己，而是打开了四肢，舒展开来。

刚刚声音还高些，射过喷过几回，就只有声声糯糯的呻吟，也不再说不要了，而是眼里含着水盈盈的泪和田柾国接缠绵的吻。

他们缓慢得做着爱，却发出比激烈时还要令人脸红心跳的沙哑叹息和抽插声，直到金硕珍颤抖着腿根最后喷出些稀薄至极的液体，这场欢爱才算是落下帷幕。

隆起的肚子上也落下了田柾国的轻吻，他摸了摸那，确认金硕珍是舒服愉悦得平息着余韵，才放心，转头去看对方合不拢的腿中间。

“...不许看...”

都做了这么多回，金硕珍的脸皮还是有点薄的，他不看都知道下面是如何一塌糊涂，不想给田柾国看。

可腿又合不拢，还是被田柾国温柔的抬了起来。

“漂亮的，我喜欢看。可是...”

“怎么了？”

来不及继续害羞的金硕珍刚想问什么，就看到少年轻轻的将耳朵贴在自己肚子上，毛茸茸的耳朵耷拉着，露出两撮软软的毛。

现在可以听到什么吗？就在金硕珍也好奇的等田柾国的反应时，田柾国却对着肚子说起了话。

“宝宝，daddy很辛苦，所以我们只有你一个就够啦，要陪着爸爸一起爱daddy，要乖。”

少年自己还没长大，音色还是清亮的，和肚子的宝宝商量时，与其说像爸爸，更像个大哥哥。

金硕珍鼻子一酸，揉了揉田柾国的耳朵。

“大小孩和小小孩。”

随后，才又问起田柾国刚刚提到的。

“怎么突然说这些呢？”

“因为不想让小月亮痛。”

躺上去把金硕珍抱住，田柾国清澈的声音里有些微小的慌和苦涩，更多的是铺天盖地而来的温与暖。

“所以我们只痛一次，痛一次以后都不痛了，我答应你。”

只顾全自己的快乐而去期待一个结果，却不考虑为结果而付出艰辛过程的恋人的话，田柾国觉得自己做不到。

他常常在搜罗功课时思考，虽然有时也不知道自己想得对不对，却不能停下。

就，事事做得更好些，让金硕珍多笑一些。

医生反复告诉他不要将手术太妖魔化，或许很轻松，后来干脆都笑了。

“怎么跟你生似的。”

“我也想替他疼，有疼痛转移就好了。”

他孩子气的话让医生笑得更开，随即更耐心的对他讲，他做得很好，真的非常好。

心里有爱的人，是会用爱来证明爱的。

真正的那种爱。

“好，那我也答应你，要是生的时候太痛我就狠狠咬你的手，好不好啊这位小爸爸？”

钻在恋人怀里撒娇的金硕珍也笑起来，眼里闪灼着潋滟的光。

“好，一定要记得啊。”

随时准备好被咬的狼少年如是说道，也笑得灿烂。

Tbc

***quq我的两个好孩子！！！好得不得了！！！（也感谢你们让我车技提升了一点！...）

***这篇文设定特殊，发起来麻烦，补链接常常失效，所以一旦我在乐乎通知就代表会当天发，不想等可以去微博看，但关于怎么看在哪儿看什么时候能看到就请别问我了，谢谢。

***微博的章节都请不要转发


End file.
